


希望

by narirarara



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narirarara/pseuds/narirarara
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 6





	希望

向大卫科波菲尔致敬。

模糊的时间线：大约是在幻老师小有名气但名声不大，去米国修行之前，尚且是个正能量心灵魔术师的时候。

即兴短打。各种细节请不要在意。

以下正文。

>>>

记忆的深处隐约有一个影像不曾忘记。

那是某个放学回家的傍晚时分。这天因为查询火箭制作的资料，千空在学校图书馆里呆到了关门的铃声响起。沿着平时走惯的道路回家，一边碎碎念着笔记本上没有抄完的定理，一边计算着需要拜托大树去买的材料价钱，直到摸出钥匙打开家门，千空都心无旁骛，沉浸在脑海中数理的世界里。

不过他一推开门，思绪便被一阵此起彼伏的欢呼声打断了。

是电视节目的声音。  
百夜做晚饭时经常开着电视，好营造一种家庭特有的生活气息。原来已经这么晚了吗，千空习惯性地想。嗅着食物的香气，他走进门，目光不由自主地移到了客厅里的电视上。

大屏幕上播放着杂技表演。  
走钢丝，跳火圈，叠罗汉，高空飞人，一出又一出，令人眼花缭乱。  
千空仅仅是从玄关脱鞋到进门放下背包这一小会儿随意一瞥，不知不觉就着了迷。等回过神来，他已经坐在沙发上看了好几个短节目，连百夜端着锅子走到一旁也没发现。

“回来啦。”  
“嗯。”  
“小千空看电视还真是少见。”  
“哼，我对杂耍可没有兴趣。”  
“是吗…”  
百夜露出了困惑的表情，把煮锅放在茶几上，又走进厨房去了。

千空不常看电视，总认为是浪费时间。可是今天的表演者们，格外热情洋溢，笑容灿烂，让他不觉看入了神。  
节目进行到最后，舞者一鞠躬，揭开的厚重幕布渐渐合上，舞台也昏暗下来。千空本以为这便是结束了，灯光忽然从舞台四周亮起。一个灰蒙蒙的人影出现在屏幕中央，掌声渐渐响起。  
看样子是压轴戏。

电视屏幕画面一转，千空不禁屏住了呼吸。  
这一幕太令人惊喜：宝石蓝的柔和光晕中，星辰般闪烁的白色光芒将舞台变得宛如冬季的夜幕。无数羽毛从空中降落，像大雪纷飞。  
漫天的飞雪中，灰色影子逐渐明朗起来——一位身着西服的少年面带自信的微笑，目光笔直地看向屏幕外的千空，并礼貌地深鞠一躬。  
“大家好~”他微笑着打着招呼。他自称名叫浅雾幻，是一位心灵魔术师。

浅雾幻。千空默念这个名字。  
这位少年说话的语气十分轻浮，一如周身飞扬的羽毛。但千空却不可思议地觉得，他的一字一句，都跨越了“电视节目”这个媒体，跨越了他所在的舞台与千空所在的公寓的距离，将他们所处的时间丝毫不差地连接在一起。

“我要讲的是，我童年时代的故事。那时候我还是个单纯喜欢魔术的小男孩，为了模仿世界大师的舞台魔术，每天都进行着艰苦的修行。”

“那时候我一无所有，仅仅是一步一个脚印地练习。有时候在地铁站前广场表演纸牌，有时候跟着剧团磨练假声歌唱还有演技。然而即使如此，仍然无法领悟大师的技巧，不管经历多少实验，结果总是失败。啊呀，其实我呀，真是没有天赋，根本不是魔术师这块料呢。”

“你能想象吗？秋叶原最寒冷的二月街头，我独自一人，像这样，展开双手，迎接过那一年的初雪。山手线末班车的轰轰的响声告诉我，这一天不再会有客人来看我的演出。哎，非常寂寞，非常寂寞啊。——这样的时光，持续了一整个冬天呀。那一年的雪特别大，从早到晚，积雪可以盖住肩膀呢。”

少年时而伸展双臂，时而摊开手掌，时而露出困扰的表情，又瞬间转为若无其事的笑脸。  
他的口吻轻飘飘的，仿佛在讲述他人而非自己的经历，他那语尾故意添加的卓别林式自虐捧哏，甚至也有些滑稽可笑。  
可是即使对魔术一向嗤之以鼻的千空此时此刻也不得不承认，他被名为浅雾幻的心灵感应师笼络了，成为了不在现场的参与者，没有舞台边界限制的互动对象。作为一个表演者，他的话兴许是经过无数次的加工吧。但是每一句话在千空听来，却能引起非同寻常的共鸣：科学也是这样，即使千空对自己的记忆力和理解力稍有自信，要想做成火箭，也还是得从零开始动手实践。万事万物，皆无例外。  
千空不太心甘情愿地承认，他被浅雾幻的话语打动，为他的表演感动了。

“不过呢，正因为那样的冬天，才让我坚持要完成下面带来的这场表演。为了让所有的冬天，都变得不那么寂寞。为了让所有人知道，即使是独自一人的夜晚，也有值得期待，值得继续等待，值得坚持下去。”

“如果你能因为这场表演，体会到一点点感动，那么我作为心灵魔术师，就非常满足了。”

“——这个舞台，我给它取名为，'希望'。”

少年笑起来，停止了方才夸张得像个小丑的手舞足蹈，保持着嘴角上扬的表情，深情地再次鞠躬。  
灯光再次渐暗，仅留下一圈白色光线勾勒出他的轮廓。他抬起头来时，幕布徐徐揭开，身后现出墨蓝的深邃空间。温柔的音乐响起，少年伸出双手，手中宛如施展魔法一般涌出雪白的花朵，花瓣随风飘洒，在舞台上卷起微小的旋风。

羽毛逐渐将少年的周身染成白茫茫一片。他的双肩上也落满雪花。少年像是要对过去的回忆惜别一般，右手搭上左肩，轻抚那堆毛绒绒的积雪。  
千空睁大了眼睛。  
随着少年的轻抚，肩头积雪幻化为一只纯白的鸽子依偎在他的手心。他十分小心地将它托在手里，抚摸着它的背脊，然后将它放飞至半空中。就在这一瞬间，他的背后呼啦啦飞出一大群白鸽，绕着舞台的上空回旋。而诞生自少年手中的小鸟，也加入了它们之间，飞向舞台，飞向现场，飞向屏幕外的观众。

少年脸上浮现出怀念的神情，朝鸽子飞走的远方天空再次伸出双手。这时千空看见，他的影子逐渐升到半空。他于舞台上回旋一周后，向观众们行了个礼，便带着那充满了光明的微笑，消失在幕布之后墨蓝的天空之中。  
他仿佛在对观众宣告，他已经追随着那群希望的鸟儿，飞向了他于冬夜之中追寻的浩瀚的星空。

浅雾幻消失后，舞台的幕布再次徐徐合上。演出就此结束。电视台立刻播放起了广告。  
然而千空感觉，有一丝莫名的情绪已经悄然植根在心底。

希望。  
这个词美好得让同样是个少年的千空无法不动心。他想到了他尚未完成的火箭，想到了他尚未成行的宇宙之旅，想到了百夜为了尚未录取的NASA考试而买来的许许多多参考书，想到了学校里尚未读完的如山的资料。  
希望。——浅雾幻通过表演表达的信念，确确实实地传递给了千空。  
这真是让人兴奋啊。千空想着，脸上浮现了一丝微笑。

这个名为浅雾幻的年轻心灵魔术师，真期待未来能某处和他相遇啊。  
即使千空对追星不感兴趣，但他总觉得，和这个看起来比自己大不了几岁的少年，应该有很多聊得来的话。

百夜再次托着盘子出来，见千空窝在沙发里托腮思考，就问他电视看完没，要不要吃饭。  
千空一边应着，一边帮忙收拾起茶几。

此时此刻的千空还不知道，三千七百年后，他会和浅雾幻一起，成为世界的希望。

fin.


End file.
